Destinos no controlados
by Cute Femme
Summary: Solía pensar que tenía mi vida bajo control, y que la gente con la que me relacionaba era más o menos predecible. Pero ahora estoy comenzando a creer que la Ley de la Atracción existe, y te pega cuando menos te lo esperas, con quién menos te lo esperas... y de una manera bizarra, mi vida ahora la odio y la amo más.
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentes en la historia me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Chinomiko y compañía.

* * *

**Destinos no controlados**

* * *

Introducción

Quizás sea yo la pesimista, pero de las pocas veces que me detengo a reflexionar acerca de lo que ha sido mi vida entera, casi siempre resaltan las malas experiencias. Es un poco tragicómico porque mi vida no es una total mierda, digo hay gente que está más jodida que yo, pero ellos viven su vida y yo la mía. Este es un punto bastante importante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta mi edad, porque trato de tomarle el peso real a las cosas, no tender a exagerarlo como lo hace el 95% de los adolescentes.

Y es en estos momentos, cuando estoy tirada en mi cama, mirando fijamente el techo, con música en mis oídos, y sintiendo que el mundo entero no vale nada, es que sale a flote mi faceta introspectiva-depresiva. Y por qué más sería más que por _amor._

Claro, tengo 16 años, y a pesar de que no soy Miss Exageración, soy mujer y me considero sensible en su justa medida. Quizás suene algo arrogante y pretencioso, pero no tengo la culpa de ser alguien que tiene más que menos los pies en la Tierra.

No tengo una mala vida, aunque a veces me gustaría fuese mejor. Por ejemplo, ya que soy hija única me gustaría tener a mis padres más presentes en mi vida, pero sé que si se los digo no tendrán nunca más su conciencia tranquila, y les cortaría las alas del desarrollo personal. Mi papá es ingeniero de una importante empresa, y mamá trabaja en una clínica integral. Ambos llegan a dormir a casa, pero están todo el día afuera, así que prácticamente es como si viviera sola, excepto el fin de semana. Mamá sábado y domingo está en casa, y papá de manera fija los domingos.

Ellos me educaron bien desde pequeña en todo sentido (cuando digo todo, es todo), así que mamá pudo darse el lujo de empezar a trabajar a medio tiempo desde que entré a secundaria, pero no me soltó completamente la mano hasta que entré en la preparatoria, hace casi año y medio atrás que es cuando empezó a trabajar a tiempo completo. Papá siempre ha trabajado mucho, sin embargo, me recuerda siempre que soy su princesa y su mayor tesoro, aparte de mamá.

Puede que ellos no pasen mucho tiempo juntos, pero hacen una hermosa pareja, y cada momento que pueden estar juntos se demuestran mutuamente su amor, y conmigo también lo hacen. Sin embargo, muy a menudo me siento un poco sola, pero tampoco me desagrada la soledad. De hecho, cuando me siento vulnerable es que extraño no tenerlos ahí cuando los necesito, pero gracias al cielo es que tengo las dos mejores amigas del mundo.

No me llevo mal con mi curso, de hecho la gran mayoría de las veces estoy presente tratando de organizar diversas cosas porque así no siento la soledad de mi casa, y aparte soy muy leal. Pero tengo que admitir que me siento muchas veces sobre expuesta porque soy bastante conocida, siendo que no me gusta ser el centro de atención, aunque me doy ánimos diciéndome a mí misma que es por el bien de muchas personas.

Tengo un presentimiento relámpago y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro pesado, y hacerme un ovillo en mi cama. Siento una vibración en mi cama, e inconscientemente el corazón comienza a latirme un poco más rápido. Meto la mano por debajo de mi torso, y miro con atención la pantalla.

A pesar de que la música aletarga en exceso mis sentidos, no pude evitar sentir una punzada en mi pecho, al mismo tiempo que un conjunto de sentimientos me fueron recorriendo el cuerpo entero.

"_Quiero verte"_

-¿Por qué…?-me pregunto con pesar a mí misma-¿Por qué tienes que confundir aún más a mi corazón… Castiel?

* * *

08/07/13: *Pom, Pom, Pom* Y aquí parto con una nueva historia, siendo que aún no termino otra que tengo pendiente hace muchísimo tiempo. Tengo que admitir que hace unos meses que tenía ganas de subir una nueva historia, pero no me podía terminar de convencer la trama que tenía pensada para los personajes en que quería adaptarlos, y hace unos días me dije "En este vasto universo del internet, ¿habrán fanfics de Corazón de Melón?" (No me convenció ninguno de los que había en la página, sin ánimos de ofender a alguna persona que haya publicado el suyo ahí). Cual fue mi sorpresa, que justamente aquí en fanfiction habían, y que más aún eran bastantes, y con muy buenas tramas. Esa fue la llama que necesitaba para que mi cohete saliera a despegue.

Así que aquí estoy, con este proyecto totalmente inesperado, pero no menos emocionante.

Les digo desde ya que soy muy perfeccionista al escribir, y a manera general, _Destinos no controlados _tendrá de protagonistas a la sucrette, que vendría a ser el personaje del juego y Castiel, no tendrá una trama demasiado profunda ni tampoco muy superflua (no me gustan los extremos jaja), se tocarán de todos los temas un poco (Sí… todo todo, o casi), pero lo que sí les aseguro es que en cada capítulo que escriba pondré mi mayor empeño y cariño.

No me gusta ser de las que chantajean para subir los capítulos, pero hace un tiempo que cambié mi chip, y ahora cuando disfruto del arte de otra persona, se lo retribuyo ya sea en aplausos, dando dinero, apretando el botón me gusta, compartiendo, y/o dejando algún comentario, según sea el medio en que lo vea.

Un review tuyo me haría muy feliz porque eso significaría que mi arte habrá tocado tu corazón.

Agradeceré personalmente a quien lo haga, repito, sin ánimos de chantajear, pero las muestras de cariño y apoyo se agradecen también.

Muchos abrazos a todos, y gracias por leer.


	2. Sweet Amoris

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentes en la historia me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Chinomiko y compañía.

* * *

**Destinos no controlados**

* * *

I. Sweet Amoris

Ahí me hallaba yo, a la expectativa de lo que sería este nuevo año escolar y nueva etapa en mi vida. No pude evitar que me embargaran los nervios, por lo que nuevamente comprobé que sufro de ansiedad casi extrema, a pesar que sabía que llevaba todo lo que me correspondía para mi primer día: bolso, cuaderno, estuche, dinero, llaves, documentos personales, horario y salas impresos, colonia, dulces. Sep, al parecer estaba todo.

Me dirigí al espejo echándome una última mirada y noté un cierto halo de tristeza en mis ojos porque debí haber seguido con mi antiguo curso de colegio. Mi papá debía levantarse muy temprano para trabajar en una empresa que estaba a dos ciudades de donde vivíamos antes. Suena trágico, y lo es, en auto se demoraba una hora aproximadamente en llegar, distinta es la historia en el transporte público porque te demoras una hora y media mínimo. No quitaba lo malo que era, pero podría haber estado peor. Él es ingeniero hace casi tres años de una importante empresa de telefonía móvil, por lo que el trabajo era bastante bueno en muchos sentidos, y él se veía satisfecho con eso, excepto claro el viaje que debía hacer todos los días. Es por eso que decidimos hacer este sacrificio tan importante, por el bien de todos, y ahora sí que está completamente contento.

Como sea, mis padres decidieron erradicarse nada más ni nada menos que en la estupenda y sofisticada ciudad de Paris después de que yo terminara la secundaria, pues ellos pensaban que estaba lo suficientemente madura para aceptar el cambio que mi padre necesitaba con tanta urgencia. Aparte, en Paris está concentrada gran cantidad de instituciones de educación superior, por lo que a futuro me traerá muchos beneficios.

Tenía que agradecer el gesto de mis padres de esperar a cuando yo estuviera lista para podernos mudar, porque al ser hija única mis amigas eran mi más grande apoyo emocional, y siendo prácticamente una cría, probablemente no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente. Ahora, ya con unos flamantes 15 años sobre mi espalda, puedo regodearme de ser una persona "madura" que está consciente de su individualidad y del bienestar de las demás personas. Aunque en la pre-adolescencia pasé por muchos problemas, la nostalgia me invadió porque mal que mal, con gran parte de mis compañeros de secundaria habíamos estado juntos desde primero de primaria. Son tantos los recuerdos que tendré que dejar atrás…

Miré a un costado mío, y acaricié mi tocador. No pude evitarlo, abrí un cajón, y metí la mano al fondo para sacar una fotografía mía abrazando por detrás muy cariñosamente a un chico bastante apuesto. Cerré mis ojos, y los recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza como estacas, pero la sacudí rápidamente en un intento de querer que se fueran, y escondí rápidamente la foto.

El instituto al que asisto ahora se llama Sweet Amoris, un nombre bastante cursi, pero que es conocido por ser una de las preparatorias más prestigiosas del país, del que por ser público, se deben hacer pruebas de selección para admitir a los mejores ya que las salas no dan abasto. Afortunadamente, como supe aprovechar la buena educación que me brindaron, entré holgadamente a la lista de seleccionados. Supe que unos pocos compañeros también querían hacer la prueba, pero desconozco cómo les habrá ido. Si es que lograron entrar ellos tendrán que hacer el viaje de aproximadamente una hora y media, el mismo destino que me habría deparado si hubiera seguido en mi ciudad natal y hubiera entrado a la universidad.

Me di una vuelta completa frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, y según yo no estaba nada mal para ser mi primer día. Tengo tez blanca con expresivos ojos color avellana (heredados de mi querida madre), pelo castaño con reflejos rojizos a la altura de mi busto, estatura promedio, pechos más bien pequeños aunque nada que no pueda disimularse con un buen push-up, cintura marcada, piernas torneadas, y trasero muy agradable a la vista (según me han dicho). Hoy me decidí a usar una polera femenina a juego con mis ojos, chaqueta ajustada color café oscuro, jeans pitillo y botines negros con tachas, bastante estiloso. De maquillaje sólo me atreví a encresparme mis pestañas, usé un poco de delineador bajo mis pestañas, y un brillo fucsia, nada estrafalario.

Me auto-di un visto bueno, cogí mi bolso, me coloqué mi perfume favorito de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada, y me embarqué al primer piso.

-Ya me voy, deséenme suerte-les dije un poco agitada por la carrera.

-¿Te vas princesa? Que te vaya muy bien, ánimo-me deseó mi papá muy cariñosamente mientras terminaba de desayunar con mamá. Yo me acerqué y nos dimos un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-A propósito, ¿qué se siente no tener que viajar un milenio para llegar al trabajo?-pregunté.

-De maravilla, y de la que te ahorrarás en unos años más, me lo vas a agradecer después cuando escuches a tus pobres compañeros quejarse-dijo papá en tono jocoso.

Yo sólo rolé mis ojos divertida y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias-le susurré.

-Hey Magdalene, no quiero escucharte de nuevo que te deseen suerte, eso es para mediocres. Tú te mereces un rotundo éxito mi vida, ya verás que saldrá mejor de lo esperado-mamá se levantó de su silla y me dio un sonoro beso en mi mejilla, y un abrazo de oso, a lo que yo no pude evitar reír.

-Gracias, espero sea así. Que les vaya súper a ambos también.

Ambos se terminaron de despedir de mí, y al cerrar la puerta no pude evitar sonreír por las muestras de cariño de ambos. Saqué el celular de mi chaqueta y vi que faltaba media hora para el inicio de clases, así que me decidí a ir caminando hacia mi nuevo instituto porque me demoraba sólo 15 minutos en llegar.

Las calles se veían bastante ajetreadas con el movimiento de automóviles, autobuses escolares, y personas saliendo de sus casas a encaminarse quién sabe dónde. Fuera del horario de la mañana y la tarde, el sector era bastante tranquilo pues es residencial, así que la mayor parte del día pareciera una tacita de leche, o eso me han dicho mis papás ya que no llevo tanto tiempo aquí.

Hace tan sólo una semana que me mudé a Paris, y sólo conocía la torre Eiffel (que podía ver desde mi habitación), el arco del triunfo, y el camino hacia la preparatoria. Era algo un poco penoso teniendo en cuenta que desde niña quería visitar la ciudad, pero cambiarse a ella es totalmente distinto. Es decir, entre empacar mis cosas, desempacar, verificar que todo esté en orden, matricularme, comprar mis útiles, despedirme de mis amistades… Fue una semana muy ajetreada.

Miré con interés las calles empedradas y las casas que gritaban tener una larga historia, todo era simplemente maravilloso.

Decidí tomar el camino que atraviesa un gran parque ya que el otro camino para llegar a Sweet Amoris lo hice en el auto con mis padres, en él había gran variedad de tiendas, así que un día de estos iré a recorrerlos con calma a ver si hay cosas interesantes.

Cuando entré al parque me di cuenta que había casi exclusivamente gente de mi edad, los demás eran una que otra persona trotando o anciano paseando a su perro. Miré curiosa a ver si hallaba a alguien conocido, pero no vi a nadie, y eso me angustió un poco porque me sentía incómodamente sola y vulnerable.

Al momento de salir del parque, divisé a lo lejos el instituto y a las personas entrando en él. No pude evitar quedarme paralizada tratando de pensar cómo sería mi futuro ahora, si acaso las materias serán muy exigentes, o si la gente será muy pesada… Un extraño presentimiento embargó mi cuerpo, pero no supe definir con exactitud si sería bueno o malo.

_-Quizás un poco de ambos, o son sólo nervios_-dije entre mí, y sin más, le di la orden a mis piernas de que se movieran en dirección a la escuela.

Casi cuando estaba llegando me topé con una serie de tiendas pequeñas que estaban una al lado de la otra, pero una me llamó especialmente la atención. Era una cafetería bastante discreta y con una decoración exquisita. Levanté la vista arriba de la entrada: _Douce Rencontre_. Me pregunto si los pasteles serán igual de buenos que el local, y como nota mental al final de clases me pasaré y lo comprobaré por mí misma.

Un poco más animada con todo lo que tenía que descubrir en la _belle Paris_, no me dejé amedrentar por lo desconocido, y como bien dicen "Al mal tiempo, buena cara", así que erguí mis hombros, y caminé con paso decidido a Sweet Amoris. Estaba bastante cerca de la entrada, y pude apreciar de que, a pesar de que ya lo conocía a medias (en realidad sólo el camino a la oficina de la directora porque antes me tuve que matricular), era un edificio bastante grande, y ahora con gente presente lo hacía más imponente aún, y a mí más pequeña.

-_Bien Magdalene, ya es hora. Sin echarse para atr… _

-Hey tonta, fíjate por donde vas-sentí un firme empujón y vi a una atractiva, pero altanera rubia que caminaba a paso decidido. Evidentemente me pasó a llevar a propósito, y yo no pude evitar fruncir el ceño por su falta de respeto, pero preferí hacer caso omiso porque lo que menos quería era ganarme la apatía de alguien.

Observé que atravesó la primera entrada de la escuela, y a su paso también pasaba a llevar a cuanta gente se le atravesara por delante como si fuera la diva más grande del mundo. Una gotita corrió por mi nuca, y como segunda nota mental remarqué en mi cabeza que tenía que tener cuidado con ella si no quería ganarme problemas.

Solté un enorme suspiro a fin de botar un poco de tensión, y saqué de mi bolso la hoja impresa con los horarios y salas a las que debía asistir en la semana.

_**Historia, Sala A, 8:00 hrs.**_

No pude evitar que se me deformara la cara porque historia era una de mis materias menos preferidas de la Tierra. Es decir, me encantaba escuchar hechos épicos, personajes importantes y todo eso, pero recordar fechas, eventos y personas, y que me evaluaran el conocimiento no iba de la mano precisamente conmigo.

Ahora bien, sala A… no tenía idea de dónde está. Decidí atravesar el patio de entrada y mirar a todos lados en busca de una señal divina que me indique donde está el bendito salón.

_Sí, claro, como si eso fuera a pasar._

-Hola, te veo un poco perdida-una agradable chica a primera vista me interceptó cuando estuve a punto de entrar al instituto-Soy Iris, un gusto conocerte-su pelo anaranjado estaba amarrado en una floja trenza, y sus ojos eran de un bonito color celeste.

-Hola, soy Magdalene, un gusto también-miré con fastidio la hoja, y no pude evitar hacer una mueca-Sí, la verdad estoy muy perdida, no sé dónde está la sala A.

-Deja echarle un vistazo-le tendí la hoja y ella la miró con atención. Su ropa era un poco extraña, pero tenía buen gusto a mi parecer. Vestía una camiseta manga larga de color verde oscuro con una polera morada por encima, llevaba unos shorts vaqueros medio raídos, y por debajo de ellos llevaba unas calzas rayadas moradas con negro, para terminar su vestimenta en unas botas que le llegaban a la mitad de su pierna-Vaya, pero si estamos en la misma clase. Entremos juntas-me dijo con una alegría que se reflejó en sus ojos.

-Claro, vamos-le dije animada, y el nudo en mi estómago se relajó un poco.

Me sentí un poco tonta cuando la seguí porque la sala estaba pasando la entrada a mano izquierda, pero inmediatamente sentí mis nervios volvieron a tensarse ya que la sala estaba casi repleta, y ya la mitad de delante estaba ocupada, así que no nos quedó más remedio que ir hacia la parte de atrás.

-Mmm, no quedan asientos juntos, vamos a tener que separarnos-dijo Iris con un poco de pesar.

-Está bien, gracias por ayudarme. ¿Nos juntamos a la salida?

-Claro, ahí hablamos.

Ella prefirió sentarse en la fila de al medio en el asiento más cercano al pizarrón que quedaba, mientras que yo preferí sentarme al último justo al lado de la ventana, así no tendría que fingir que presto atención o que me interesa la clase siendo que no será así.

Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano, y me limité a mirar distraídamente el patio. No era broma cuando decían que asistía mucha gente a este instituto, sólo espero que esté a la altura para ayudarme a tener conocimientos lo bastante sólidos para entrar a una buena universidad, aunque no tenga idea de qué estudiar.

Escuché sonar el timbre, y el revoloteo en la sala disminuyó un poco, a la vez que toda la gente en el patio corría prácticamente al instituto, quedando solamente un chico en la primera entrada. Sólo pude ver su espalda, pero su ropa se me hacía un poco extraña, y su pelo era de un curioso color blanco. Intrigada lo miré más atentamente, y a los pocos segundos ya no quiso esperar más lo que sea que estuviera esperando, pues se dio media vuelta para poder entrar a su clase. Efectivamente su ropa se me hacía extraña porque está inspirada en el estilo rococó, aunque con un toque moderno, y su expresión creo era de confusión.

Al parecer la gente de este instituto no tenía miedo a probar vestimentas nuevas, y eso estaba bastante bien, pues en la variedad está el gusto. Suspiré y saqué el único cuaderno que traje ya que casi siempre las primeras clases son introductorias, nada de materia muy importante. O eso esperaba.

-Buenos días, alumnos-dijo un profesor de aproximadamente 35 años muy atractivo, y automáticamente todos los que faltaban fueron a sus asientos. Su caminar era muy elegante, e inmediatamente reconsideré la idea de dejar historia como la materia que más odiaba-Mi nombre es Alaric Bourque y soy su profesor de historia este año.

-_Dios, su voz es tan sexy, y se ve tan culto e interesante_-esbocé una sonrisa idiota, y maldije no poder estar sentada más cerca. Claro, yo y mis prejuicios con historia, pero qué le podía hacer, años de experiencia me lo avalan.

-Desde ya les digo, mejor dicho reitero porque ya se debieron dar cuenta durante estos años, que historia es una materia bastante densa, por lo que les sugiero estudien con anticipación. Cualquier consulta o dificultad pueden hablarla sin problemas conm…

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose se escuchó de improviso, y la magia que me envolvía y la atención que tenía puesta en el nuevo profesor se esfumaron como el humo de un cigarro. Medio molesta dirigí mi mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, y en contra de mi voluntad sentí que una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna y no pude despegar mis ojos de la persona que hizo acto de presencia enfrente de toda la clase. Un chico bastante serio con el cabello rojo hasta los hombros, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra, una polera roja con un logo estampado muy conocido para mí, y jeans oscuros por lo que alcancé a ver.

Por Dios, apostaría mi notebook a que mi cara no se veía nada nada nada bien.

-Permiso-escuché entre que susurró y ¿gruñó?, y se dirigió directamente hacia los asientos de atrás ya que estaban desocupados. Mi corazón empezó a saltar de manera loca, y traté de sacarle mi vista de encima y enfocarla nuevamente en el profesor, pero sentí mis oídos comenzaron a pulsar cuando lo vi sentarse justo al lado mío.

Me sentí tonta por estar así de conmocionada, es decir, es sólo un chico rebelde del que de seguro no traería nada bueno, y que además olía malditamente bien.

_Concéntrate boba, no quieres pasar por esto de nuevo._

Tragué pesado, y una horrenda sensación de deja vú taladró todo mi sistema, llegando a mi cabeza recuerdos que pensé estaba dejando atrás, pero que ahora volvían en bandada. Ojeé hacia el lado y lo vi mirando aburrido su mochila encima de la mesa. Al parecer a él tampoco le agradaba historia.

_Muy probablemente le vale mierda toda la escuela._

Hice una mueca, y miré atentamente al profesor para poder tratar de prestar atención, y enterarme de qué iría la materia este año. Con lo agradable que se veía quizás sería distinto a lo que yo había tenido durante todos estos años, y eso me motivaría a estudiar para ser una persona más culta a futuro, además de que mantendría la cabeza ocupada del espécimen a mi lado.

-Y ya que me presenté, necesito que para la próxima clase tengan leído el primer capítulo del libro, que por cierto ya pueden ir a retirar a la sala de delegados. En todo caso es corto, es desde la página 5 hasta la 27-el reclamo colectivo se hizo presente, y mis esperanzas de que este año fuese diferente se esfumó en 10 segundos-Hey silencio, es para poder agilizar las clases, y que ustedes puedan ser más participativos ya sea haciéndome preguntas referidas a la materia, o respondiendo las mías.

-Pero profesor, mañana tenemos clase nuevamente-dijo una chica que no supe distinguir.

-Para mañana será entonces-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa enigmáticamente sexy.

_Sí claro, aprovéchate de tu envoltorio, cabrón_.

Y con historia encabezando más que nunca el top 5 de las materias más odiadas para mí, medio escuché la introducción a la nueva materia, y medio estuve pendiente de mi compañero de al lado.

0~0~0

Con un sobresalto escuché el timbre de recreo, y dejé de garabatear en el cuaderno de borrador. Intenté por todos los medios prestar atención a la clase, pero el sueño me entraba fácil, así que simplemente no se pudo. Guardé las cosas en mi bolso, y vi que el chico a mi lado tomó su mochila, y se levantó rápidamente para escabullirse entre el mar de gente que salía de salón.

Me reproché internamente el sentir una pequeña punzada de decepción en mi pecho, digo ¿a mí que me importa él? Ni siquiera lo conozco.

Vi que Iris se acercaba a mi mesa, y me sentí bien de tener a alguien conocido en este inmenso instituto, más aún que fuera alguien agradable y con quien me sintiera bien. Tomé mi bolso, y salimos juntas, afortunadamente a ella también le gustó el profesor, y nos fuimos al patio comentando lo sexy y estricto que era.

Nos ubicamos en unos asientos que daban casi al frente de la entrada, y al minuto se nos unieron otras chicas que obviamente conocían a Iris. Entre todas se saludaron, y yo incómoda me aparté ya que en mi vida las había visto. Una a una se me quedaron viendo curiosas, e Iris soltó una risita divertida.

-Chicas, ella es Magdalene. Magdalene, ellas son Rosalya-era una chica más alta que yo y denotaba una sensualidad que no era para nada vulgar; tenía el pelo largo y blanco, unos preciosos ojos de color ámbar, usaba un corto y sofisticado uniforme con unas botas de taco alto que iban más arriba de la rodilla. Me dio un efusivo beso en cada mejilla, y de manera instantánea me cayó bien-Violeta-era de más o menos mi porte y se veía en extremo tímida; al parecer le quiso rendir homenaje a su nombre pues tenía el pelo pintado de color violeta, tenía los ojos color marrón claro, usaba un vestido gris con detalles en lila, medias grises a mitad de su muslo, botas negras y unos guantes sin dedos que combinaban con su vestido. Me dio dos besos con timidez, pero al final me mostró una tierna sonrisa, y también me terminó por caer bien-Y Kim-ella tenía impreso por todas partes la palabra actitud; era una de las cuantas chicas que tenían la piel oscura por lo que sus perspicaces ojos verdes resaltaban, usaba una boina estilo militar, una larga pañoleta amarilla, ajustad(ísim)a polera celeste que marcaba sus muy generosos atributos, shorts de color gris, calcetas a mitad de muslo de distinto color, y zapatillas. Me miró algo seria, pero luego sonrió y me dio un apretado abrazo-Falta Melody, pero ella está ocupada en asuntos de delegados.

-Con Nathaniel, querrás decir-trató de decir disimuladamente Kim, a la vez que fingía carraspear, y Violeta no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa.

A los segundos pude entrar en confianza y conversar de manera fluida con todas. Se notaba eran buenas chicas, a pesar que todas tenían personalidades muy distintas, pero justamente eso era lo que las unía.

La mañana pasó sin mayores problemas, y quise aprovechar la hora del almuerzo para recoger el libro de historia para leer el bendito capítulo, a lo que todas pensaron que era buena idea, y sin más fuimos juntas. Afortunadamente no había mucha gente, así que al poco rato pudimos pasar una a una a recoger el libro y firmar la recepción de este. Todas saludaban alegres a la persona que los entregaba, y me pregunté cómo es que se conocían con tanta familiaridad si esto era una preparatoria, más aún nosotras que éramos novatas de primer año.

-Magdalene Prideux… ¿eres nueva, cierto?-me preguntó de pronto un apuesto chico de cabello rubio vestido bastante formal. Un poco raro ya que muchos eran bastante creativos a la hora de vestirse, pero ya nada me sorprendía. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue mi despiste para no darme cuenta de que era mi turno, y asentí de manera torpe-Mi nombre es Nathaniel, soy el delegado principal. Mucho gusto-me ofreció una sonrisa cortés y un apretón de manos, a lo que yo correspondí gustosa, pues no era mi asidua a repartir besos de buenas a primeras, menos a hombres.

-Dime Magda solamente, Magdalene es un poco engorroso-y le ofrecí una sonrisa más relajada.

-Bueno Magda, aparte de firmar el recibo de tu libro y las llaves de tu casillero, debes rellenar un formulario de inscripción, traerme una foto tamaño carnet, y una hoja del formulario que al parecer se llevaron tus padres por error al matricularte, y que es donde está la firma de ellos.

-Vaya-me sorprendí un poco de la cantidad de cosas que me pedía ya que me había fijado que la gente entraba y salía casi de inmediato-Está bien, pero ¿por qué a las demás no les pediste todas estas cosas?

-Eso es porque tanto a ellas como a la mayoría de los de aquí, incluyéndome, fuimos transferidos desde la secundaria Sweet Amoris, que viene a ser de la misma dueña.

-Aah, que ignorante, discúlpame. Es que no soy de acá-le dije con un poco de vergüenza. Debí haberme informado más al respecto, pero la verdad estaba más ocupada despidiéndome de mis amigos en mi ciudad natal que de investigar a fondo el instituto.

-No te hagas problema, pero ojalá para esta semana me traigas todo lo que te pedí.

-Okey, lo haré. Gracias, Nathaniel.

-Cuando gustes-y ya los dos con más confianza nos despedimos de beso en las mejillas. Para ser delegado era bastante amable, además debía ser muy organizado y aplicado para poder ser delegado principal. Ya veía por qué a la chica Melody podía gustarle Nathaniel, aunque aún no la conocía.

Almorzamos las 5 juntas, y les hablé un poco de mi vida, que no era muy interesante tampoco. Ellas me contaron que eran amigas desde muy pequeñas, y luego fueron contando anécdotas tan chistosas que al final del almuerzo me dolía la mandíbula de tanto sonreír.

0~0~0

La tarde pasó perezosa, pero con mi nuevo grupo de amigas se hizo un poco más soportable, y pude sobrevivir sin cabecear ninguna sola vez.

Con mucha tarea que hacer, nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros a buscar nuestras cosas para poder irnos de una buena vez, pero como sé que en mi casa estaré con el pendiente de que tengo que sacarme la foto tamaño carnet, le pedí a Iris me acompañara a hacerlo ya que no conocía bien la ciudad, además que me sentía más cómoda estando con ella, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa.

-Nos vemos mañana lindas, recuerden hacer sus deberes-dijo Rosalya con encanto, y se fue rápidamente, según nos dijo para poder juntarse con un "amigo".

-Que suertuda es Rosa, pero ya que, la que puede, puede-dijo Kim medio en broma, y se fue junto con Violeta, ambas despidiéndose agitando la mano.

-Que día, fue lleno de emociones, ¿no te parece?-me dijo Iris mientras nos dirigíamos a su casillero.

-Y lleno de deberes, pero fue muy agradable. Son muy amistosas tus amigas-no pude evitar reírme de nuevo al recordar las cosas que dijeron durante el almuerzo.

-Sí, estamos un poco locas, pero así somos. Me alegra te hayas adaptado bien-me dirigió una sonrisa que le devolví a la vez que abría su casillero. Recogió la chaqueta que había guardado en ella, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras tapaba su boca-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa, Iris?-le pregunté preocupada, se le veía bastante compungida, y me preocupé más si es que era posible. Se puso su chaqueta, y sacó de mala gana una bolsa, a la vez que la veía fruncir el ceño.

-Tengo que entregar un pedido que me hizo mi mamá, y es muy urgente-suspiró, y entendí que no podría acompañarme-Lo siento Magda, pero si no fuera importante de verdad lo dejaría para después.

-Hey no te preocupes, tengo toda la semana para hacerlo-le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla, y ella me correspondió un poco el gesto, aunque no estaba muy convencida-De verdad no tiene importancia, mañana vamos juntas y aprovechamos de ver las tiendas, ¿qué te parece?

-Está bien, gracias Magda por comprender-me sonrió más animada, y cerró su casillero.

Me coloqué bien mi bolso, y me di media vuelta para dirigirme a la salida resignada a tener que volver a mi casa por hoy. Miré al frente y sentí mi corazón dejó de bombear sangre un segundo para después bombear como loco a cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

-Pero qué sorpresa, ¿a dónde te habías metido?-escuché que decía emocionada Iris, y vi que rápidamente avanzó hacia la salida para darle un corto abrazo con el brazo que tenía libre a nada más ni nada menos que al pelirrojo rebelde apoyado en el marco de la puerta de salida-¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?-avancé lentamente hacia ellos con todas mis alarmas puestas, y mirándolos fijamente. Al instante sentí mis manos comenzaron a sudar, y la frustración me empezó a embargar. ¿Por qué Iris debía conocer a todo el maldito mundo? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué tenía que conocerlo precisamente a él?

-Un poco aburridas, pero pude dormir hasta tarde. ¿Y tú qué tal?-su voz era grave y tan varonil, iba perfecto con toda su actitud de _bad boy._ A pesar de que yo sabía que debía alejarme de ese tipo de chicos, todo él me atraía como una polilla a la luz.

-Bueno, pasé las vacaciones donde mi tía en el campo, así que no estuvieron nada mal.

Con mi corazón latiendo fuerte me acerqué lentamente, paso a paso. ¿Mencioné que mis manos sudaban como locas? Respiré hondo, y me puse detrás de ella tratando de permanecer al margen de la conversación que ellos estaban teniendo.

Un poco abochornada posé mis ojos en él, y me di cuenta que tenía los iris grises más bonitos que haya visto en mi vida. Por un momento él me devolvió la mirada mientras Iris seguía hablándole acerca de no sé qué cosa. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente y una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo entero. _¿Qué es esto? _ Me asusté un poco por eso, y caí en cuenta que Iris se había dado vuelta mirándome un tanto curiosa, y la vergüenza volvió a hacerse presente en mí.

-¿Magda estás de acuerdo?-escuché me preguntaba la pelinaranja.

-¿Q-qué de qué?-para más trágame tierra, no escuché ni una palabra que dijo Iris, y al parecer le causó gracia pues soltó una risita.

-Te decía que él es un buen amigo mío, y aceptó el favor que le pedí de acompañarte a sacar la foto carnet que necesitas. ¿Te parece bien? Además él conoce muy bien el centro.

Sentí el mismo impacto como si me hubiera estrellado de lleno contra una pared, y sólo atiné a mirar alternadamente a ambos de manera boba, sin embargo, pude distinguir en la mirada del pelirrojo una cierta arrogancia que me hizo sentir nerviosa de manera casi visceral. Por Dios, ¿es que no puedo tener una vida tranquila? Mientras más quiero alejarme de los problemas, estos más son atraídos hacia mí, porque estoy segura, él me traerá más problemas de los que estoy dispuesta a resolver en este momento de mi vida.

_FUCK-MY-LIFE._

* * *

17/07/13: ¡Hola a todos! Poco a poco la historia va tomando forma, y vemos que nuestra protagonista no quiere, pero no puede evitar que cierto pelirrojo sexy le atraiga como mosca a la sopa. Digo yo, si tanto quiere evitar los problemas, ¿Magda rechazará la propuesta de Iris? Y me pregunto también, ¿quién será el chico misterioso con que sale abrazada en la fotografía que tiene escondida? Mmmmm, son cosas que en el transcurso de la historia se irán resolviendo, así que todo a su tiempo.

Aaaah, sí es verdad, la prota no será una Mary Sue porque considero a la prota muy realista, aunque les adelanto que por su encanto natural los chicos le tomarán un cariño especial, y quizás pueda prestarse a confusiones, pero nada que al final no se pueda resolver.

Les agradezco a tod s por leer, dejarme favoritos y alertas, y quiero en especial, por dejarme sus comentarios, saludar a:

**TwistedMindDevi**

**Vendetta **(Guest): que bueno te llamó la atención mi fic, y te agradezco tu crítica positiva, me encantan los comentarios con fundamento sólido y consistente ;) Te mando un abrazo grande, y espero puedas seguir la historia.

**Camilina**

Que tengan un lindo día, y disfruten la vida, besos y abrazos para todos desde la distancia.


	3. Foto carnet

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentes en la historia me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Chinomiko y compañía.

* * *

**Destinos no controlados**

* * *

II. Foto carnet

Claramente esto tenía que ser una broma, ¿cómo demonios se le ocurría a Iris pedirle a su amigo aparentemente problemático que me acompañe en mi primer día de clases a un trámite para el colegio, siendo que no lo conocía de nada?

-Um, Iris, no lo comprometas, en serio-traté de parecer condescendiente, y observé fugazmente al chico, del que aún no sabía su nombre-Digo, tengo toda la semana para hacerlo y…-el sonido de una melodía paró mi cortés intento de decir que no al ofrecimiento de la pelinaranja. No sentí vibrar mi celular así que descarté que fuera el mío, y dudaba que el amigo de Iris tuviera de ringtone una canción de Avril Lavigne. Vi que ella hurgó en el bolsillo de sus shorts, un poco arrebolada sacó el teléfono y contestó sin ver quien era.

-¿Aló?… hola mamá… no, no lo he olvidado, de hecho ahora estoy en camino… bien… está bien… yo le dejo tus saludos… adiós-después que cortó respiró un poco más tranquila, y me miró con cara compungida-Por favor Magda, esta es mi manera de compensarte, se ve que es rudo, pero cuando lo conoces es buena persona. Los dejo, nos vemos mañana, adiós-me dejó literalmente con la palabra en la boca porque habló en tiempo record sin que le faltara el aire, y salió corriendo del colegio.

-_Espero sinceramente que no te dé un infarto, Iris_-y ante este pensamiento no pude evitar reír un poco, pero fui consciente de la presencia a mi lado y me tensé a la vez que sentí mi cara arder un poco.

Ahora, ¿cómo comenzar una conversación sin parecer una tonta? Porque después de todo, si no pude terminar de rechazar la oferta, iba a tener que tomarla.

-Me largo de aquí-masculló irritado el chico a mi lado mientras se daba media vuelta.

Muy bien, esta era mi oportunidad de salir del impasse sin tener que darle alguna explicación vergonzosa que ni yo aún la tenía bien planteada en mi cabeza, porque la verdad de las cosas… es que todo el día lo estuve juzgando sin conocerlo.

-No, espera-sin pensar tomé su muñeca suavemente, y bajé la mirada avergonzada. Mordí mi labio un poco y subí la mirada para encontrarme con la recelosa de él. No lo culpaba porque mi intento de rechazo fue bastante pobre y obvio.

-Ahórrate las palabras porque Iris es bastante insistente cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza. Si no quieres la ayuda, mejor para mí.

Pero qué imbécil era este tipo, y esta era una razón más para quererlo lo más lejos posible de mí. Sin embargo, estaba casi segura que hablaba de esa manera porque su orgullo estaba herido, y algo en mi interior me gritó fuerte y claro que debía disculparme porque…

-Lo siento, de verdad que no quiero importunarte porque no nos conocemos de nada, pero una ayuda siempre es bienvenida.

Me odié, pero esperaba esperanzada que me dijera que sí porque algo en él me era fatalmente atrayente. Lo peor es que mi mirada era como un libro abierto, cualquier persona podría leer lo que siento solamente con mirarme a los ojos, y justamente eso era lo que él estaba haciendo ahora. No podía decir que estaba incómoda, porque de igual manera yo escaneé sus ojos, su mirada era dura, mas resaltaba un brillo que prometía muchas cosas.

Después de un momento bajó su mirada, y yo la seguí por curiosidad… al instante solté su muñeca que tenía aún aprisionada, y mis mejillas enrojecieron de pura vergüenza. Él se rió burlón y giró un poco su cabeza.

-Bien, pero no te emociones novata, lo hago sólo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Me desconcerté ante la clara mala educación del chico, tanto así que olvidé mi vergüenza y tuve que volver a repetirme que debía estar tranquila porque no me quería ganar enemigos en mi primer día. Respiré de manera honda, y lo miré a los ojos… y mi intento de querer hacerle frente valientemente se fue volando con Iris.

-P-por mí bien… por cierto soy Magdalene-le ofrecí mi mano a pesar de saber que estaba algo sudada, pero como bien dije los besos en las mejillas con los hombres no se me hacía muy cómodo, menos aún lo sería con él sabiendo que era algo grosero.

-No sé en qué planeta vives, pero Iris ya nos presentó-me dijo escuetamente regalándome una sonrisa ladeada.

_Okey, es MUY grosero_.

Lo miré turbada, y sintiéndome la idiota despistada más grande del mundo devolví mi mano, pero antes de esconderla detrás de mí, él la tomó delicadamente y se acercó lentamente a mi rostro. Sentí que los colores se me subieron a la cara con más fuerza, y me dio un beso en cada mejilla-Así es como se saluda en Paris-me susurró en mi oreja izquierda.

No supe qué responderle, su tacto me trajo una tranquilidad que pocas veces había sentido antes, y el nerviosismo empezó a desaparecer casi como por arte de magia. Soltó mi mano y esbozó una mueca burlona mientras me miraba con superioridad cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Qué, acaso se te olvidó hablar?-cerré mis puños y fruncí mi ceño sintiendo que la ira invadía mi cuerpo entero.

_¿Cómo se atrevía?_

-Si por cortesía me presenté yo misma, lo que menos debes hacer es decirme tu nombre por tu propia boca también-dije con toda la dignidad que me fue posible, y la ira subió más al ver que le hizo gracia mi comentario mordaz.

-Siento haberla ofendido princesa-me miró de manera enigmática, y agarró mi mano derecha-Me llamo Castiel, espero que podamos ser amigos-y obviamente, luego besó el dorso de mi mano.

Su tono irónico me enervó a niveles insospechados, quité mi mano al instante mientras inspiraba profundamente e hice amago de irme, pero al segundo algo hizo clic en mi cerebro. Lo miré estupefacta, y su expresión al instante se volvió seria.

_¿Castiel?_

-Hey, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara-me dijo él con cautela mientras me miraba-Si no quieres ir sólo dímelo-lo miré pensando si es que acaso podría ser el mismo Castiel que yo conocía, lo medité un momento hasta que negué con mi cabeza. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y me acerqué un paso hacia él.

-No, no es eso. Lo siento, es que te confundí por un momento con alguien más-dije con una risita nerviosa-¿Vamos?

Esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa ladeada, y un encantador hoyuelo se formó en su mejilla derecha. Era tan guapo, aunque no se lo diría, y trataría de no ponerme en evidencia porque mi cuerpo se anticipaba a mi cabeza.

-Vamos antes de que me arrepienta-y se giró hacia la salida sin siquiera esperarme.

-Que modales tiene-susurré para mí misma mientras trataba de apresurar el paso para ponerme a su lado. No quedaba mucha gente en el instituto, pero sí la suficiente para que no se viera tan deprimente el ambiente.

Apenas salimos al exterior aspiré hondamente el aire fresco, y me sentó de maravilla pues así pude aclarar mejor mis pensamientos. Si hubiera esperado unos minutos más, yo creo que mi cabeza habría explotado.

-¿Quieres irte en autobús o llegar a pie al centro?-me preguntó repentinamente el chico a mi lado. Estábamos al lado de una parada de bus, que estaba casi al frente de la entrada a Sweet Amoris. Gracias a mi despiste no me había percatado de ese detalle antes.

-La verdad me da igual, aunque preferiría caminar.

-Entonces no te da igual. Andando-dijo con el rostro serio, y nuevamente empezó a caminar sin esperarme. Esta vez me situé rápidamente a su lado, y aunque intuía la respuesta que me iba a dar, de igual manera quise hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Eres así con todos o porque tienes que acompañar a una extraña a hacer un trámite? Tú sabes que no estás obligado a venir.

-Ya me comprometí con Iris a hacerlo, pero por si te deja tranquila, soy así con la gran mayoría-sentí una odiosa punzada y lo observé de reojo. Para mi mayor molestia vi que esbozaba otra de sus sonrisitas burlonas.

Pasamos por las tiendas que estaban una al lado de la otra, y vi que la cafetería que me había llamado la atención en la mañana estaba abierta. Me detuve, y Castiel casi al instante también lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya vengo, no te vayas-le dije mientras le regalé una sonrisa que en verdad fue espontánea. Cuando entré a la cafetería sonó la típica campanilla, y quedé maravillada con lo femenina que era la decoración. No era para nada empalagoso, y en el aire flotaba un olor dulzón exquisito.

Me atendió una joven de aproximadamente 30 años ataviada con un delantal blanco, muy simpática y amable. Tuve la suerte de encontrar los pastelitos con mis sabores favoritos, y pedí dos. Agradecí internamente que no fueran costosos, y cuando pagué ella me entregó una tarjeta para contactarla, que era igual de femenina que su tienda. Nunca estaba de más tener buenos datos, pues nunca se sabía cuando se podría necesitar.

Salí de la tienda esperando que a Castiel le gustaran las cosas dulces, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que no lo vi por ningún lado. Dejé caer mis hombros y me sentí un poco decepcionada porque era obvio que no quería acompañarme, sin embargo, debió haberme avisado antes. Menudo cobarde.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es la tonta novata de la mañana-escuché una voz chillona a mi derecha, me di media vuelta y era la rubia que me había pasado a llevar, aunque no estaba sola, la acompañaban una chica oriental y una castaña alta con una mirada bastante soberbia-¿No que estabas con Castiel? Oh, no me digas que te dejó plantada, que patética-dijo cínicamente mientras sus dos secuaces se reían burlonamente.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, y deberías tener cuidado donde caminas-le dije bastante tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba hirviendo en furia.

-Así que eres una pequeña fierecilla, pero los animales no comen dulces, así que entrégame la bolsa-se abalanzó rápidamente para quitarme la bolsa, pero reaccioné aunque no a tiempo para dejarla fuera de su alcance.

-¿Estás loca? Suéltala-hablé con dificultad porque la rubia estaba empecinada en quitarme los pasteles, y para más remate sus tontas amigas empezaron a hablar pestes de mí. Ya me estaba cansando de la situación, y estuve a punto de soltar la bolsa, cuando vi que una mano masculina cubrió la muñeca de la otra chica.

-¿Qué bicho te picó, Ámber? Ve a fastidiar a otro lado-el pelirrojo soltó su agarre con el entrecejo bastante fruncido. Ámber lo miró con sorpresa, y retrocedió un poco, pero no le duró mucho porque volvió a tener esa careta de chica pretenciosa.

-No va contigo hablar con novatas, ni menos irte con ellas, Castiel.

-Es asunto mío. Vamos-me tomó mi mano libre y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, mientras íbamos en dirección al parque. Miré por sobre mi hombro, y vi que la rubia daba un pisotón furioso y se iba en dirección contraria junto con sus amigas. Al parecer él también lo vio porque su mano dejó de tener contacto con la mía-Eres una busca problemas-también pensé lo mismo, aunque este era sólo otro a la lista.

-Yo no le hice nada, simplemente ella vino, me insultó y me quiso quitar mi bolsa. ¿Quién se cree que es?

-La reina del universo, y al parecer ahora no estás entre sus personas preferidas-me dijo con sarcasmo mientras nos deteníamos en la entrada al parque. Bajé mi mirada un poco compungida, y vi el envoltorio que cubrían los dos pasteles.

-Eso no habría pasado si no te hubieras ido, pero gracias por ayudarme. Como sea, te compré un pastel, espero que te guste lo dulce-me miró con un gesto divertido en el rostro, y me apresuré a agregar-Pero te lo entregaré cuando tenga la foto en mis manos, así que no cantes victoria aún.

-Prefiero lo salado, pero no me quejo si se trata de comida, Marla.

-Magda-le corregí, aunque sabía que lo hizo a propósito, pues su sonrisa se extendió un poco-Ya vamos antes de que se haga más tarde.

-Como diga la princesa-dijo ahora él siguiéndome el paso, pero al poco yo tuve que seguirlo a él para que me guiase.

Cuando llegamos al centro, él a grandes rasgos me dijo las características principales de las tiendas y cómo estaban ubicadas, pues no me dejó detenerme a mirar las vitrinas aunque eso a futuro me serviría para poder orientarme y saber a lo que iría.

Nos detuvimos en una pequeña tienda de servicios fotográficos, y agradecí que Castiel tuviera el tacto de esperar afuera, porque si hubiera entrado conmigo de seguro habría salido horrible en la foto.

Afortunadamente cuando salí de la tienda, esta vez él me estaba esperando aunque con cara de aburrido. Yo le regalé una gran sonrisa para que la quitara, y él no pudo evitar contagiarse un poco con mi payasada, pero sólo un poco porque luego volvió su fachada de chico malo.

Y nuevamente lo vi a él, su rostro era tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto al de aquella persona de mi pasado, pero él me había hecho una promesa, y yo confiaba en que la cumpliría.

0~0~0

Estaba el sol ocultándose cuando salimos del centro para llegar a la zona residencial donde se encontraba mi casa. Quedamos en que lo acompañaría hasta su casa, ya que él se había tomado la molestia de acompañarme a mi trámite, aunque fue difícil convencerlo pues me molestaba con que iría a acosarlo, pero al final accedió.

En la única tienda que Castiel dejó que entráramos fue a la de música, y allí se tomó un buen tiempo viendo decenas de discos. Obviamente yo se lo reclamé, pero cuando quería el chico era menos hablador que una pared. Pero no le duró mucho.

-Vamos, no creo que hayas salido como chimpancé en la foto, ¿o sí?

-Deja de fastidiarme, Castiel, de verdad me estoy enojando-desde que llegamos a la zona residencial que él no había parado de insistir en que le mostrara cómo había salido en las fotos, ya que al ser tamaño carnet daban muchas copias. Personalmente no encontré que me viera mal, pero de igual manera me daba un poco de vergüenza tener que mostrarlas.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, el que se enoja pierde.

-Y ya sabes lo otro que dicen, el que molesta pierde un pastel.

-Chiquilla tenías que ser-masculló un poco irritado.

-A quién le dices chiquilla si somos de la misma edad-lo confronté poniéndome al frente de él cruzándome de brazos.

El sol me llegaba directo al rostro, pero por estar ocultándose su brillo no era tan intenso, así que no me molestaba. Claro, yo me aproveché de eso porque cuando la luz llegaba a mis ojos cambiaban a un brillante verde esmeralda, y a varias personas les encantaba ese efecto. Al parecer a él también, pues se detuvo automáticamente mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Los colores anaranjados nos bañaron a ambos en medio de la vereda, y yo perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo y espacio. Una sensación de calidez invadió mi corazón, y sólo quise sumergirme en sus lagunas grises por siempre.

Él se acercó un paso con el rictus tan serio que creí que estaba molesto, pero sus ojos lo delataron porque brillaban con expectación y emoción. Levantó una mano, y acarició mi mejilla delicadamente a la vez que examinaba mi rostro.

Quería creer que por su actitud un poco mezquina y socarrona no hiciera eso a menudo con otras chicas, que sólo lo hacía con aquellas que eran de verdad especiales. Aunque sabía que sería engañarme a mí misma porque no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa y emocionada cuando estaba con él, más aún ahora… estando tan cerca los dos.

_Terreno peligroso._

-¿Todavía es el pastel de mil hojas tu favorito?-me dijo en un susurro, y la burbuja que sentí que nos rodeaba se reventó.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?-medio asustada me alejé un paso y lo miré desconcertada. Él esbozó una media sonrisa y siguió observándome fijamente. Esa mirada altiva, esos ojos grises… por Dios, no podía ser. Era más fácil pensar que la persona frente a mí era simplemente un acosador o un hacker-¿Eres sicópata acaso? Porque no quiero creer que tú eres…

-Y yo no puedo creer lo despistada que sigues siendo, aunque tengo que admitir que he cambiado bastante desde que me fui.

-No, tú no puedes ser ese Castiel.

-¿Tan feo era antes? Me siento un poco ofendido-dijo de manera socarrona el ahora pelirrojo chico, y yo… la alegría reverberó por todo mi cuerpo e impulsivamente me lancé sobre él regalándole el abrazo más apretado que nunca di antes. Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera furiosa, y me dio gusto que mi muestra de cariño no le fuera indiferente-Hey, tómalo con calma-me dio unas leves palmadas en mi espalda y me separó de él.

Muchas preguntas asaltaron mi cabeza, pero luego de la euforia inicial, la decepción hizo mella en mí. Bajé mi cabeza no queriendo mirarlo.

-Tú me habías hecho una promesa, Castiel-susurré. Él permaneció callado, y lo miré queriendo saber qué le pasaba, y sus ojos tan brillantes antes, ahora se habían opacado.

-Vamos Magda, eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

-¡Claro que fue hace tiempo! Pero éramos los mejores amigos… tú sabías lo mucho que me dolió que te tuvieras que ir-si fuera posible me sentí más patética que en el colegio, y la tristeza me pesó en el fondo de mi alma.

-Cambié mucho desde la última vez que me viste-su voz sonó un poco apagada aunque seguía manteniendo el mismo semblante serio y casi imperturbable.

-Lo raro sería que estuvieras igual, ¿no?-solté un pesado suspiro porque las inoportunas lágrimas querían hacer aparición-Que estúpida fui todo este tiempo, aunque en todo caso éramos sólo unos niños-miré el cielo ya oscurecido y mordí mi labio intentando aguantar las lágrimas-Gracias por acompañarme-y le pasé la bolsa regalándole los dos pasteles, aunque eran uno para cada uno, y me fui en dirección a mi casa.

-No seas así-dijo Castiel y atrapó mi muñeca firmemente, aunque no me quise dar la vuelta-No es lo que piensas.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón-me deshice de su agarre y me limpié un par de lágrimas que habían caído por mis mejillas. Respiré hondo y me di la vuelta encarándolo-Este es mío-saqué de la bolsa entre sus manos el que creí que sería mi pastel, y me fui de allí dando zancadas.

-Magda-habló el pelirrojo en tono de advertencia pisándome los talones, pero no me sentía con las fuerzas ni la dignidad para hacerle frente.

-Aléjate de mí, por hoy no quiero hablar contigo, Castiel. Y hablo en serio-advertí con una voz que no pareció mía, y sentí que sus pisadas dejaron de escucharse.

Afortunadamente estaba relativamente cerca de casa, y de manera torpe saqué mis llaves y abrí la puerta principal de mi casa. Ninguna luz estaba prendida, por lo que mis padres no se encontraban en casa, y eso me alivió de tal manera que me atreví a arrastrarme por la puerta y llorar amargamente.

-Que idiota soy, idiota, idiota, idiota-golpeé muchas veces el piso con mi puño, y sólo quise hundirme en mi miseria por siempre.

Desde que lo vi en el instituto que mi interior me había avisado que él no era cualquier persona, y yo sólo me preocupé de juzgarlo antes de tiempo por su apariencia. Sin embargo, fue mejor que haya saltado la bomba al final del día porque si hubiera sido en el instituto me habría muerto.

Tantas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, pero me sentí tan aturdida que sólo quise dormir y olvidarme del mundo entero.

Me levanté del suelo, caminé a rastras hacia la cocina, y dejé el pastel guardado en el refrigerador.

_-¿Todavía es el pastel de mil hojas tu favorito?_

-Idiota-dije con resentimiento, y cerré la puerta del refrigerador de manera violenta.

Subí las escaleras y me fui directo a mi cama. Las emociones me embargaron de nuevo, y lloré sin poder evitarlo contra mi almohada preguntándome una y mil veces por qué en todo este tiempo no se quiso contactar conmigo.

_Castiel…_

Pero yo soy más idiota que él, porque en el fondo de mi corazón me alegraba que mi esperanza de poder volver a verlo no hubiera sido en vano.

* * *

30/07/13: Uf, pasó un tiempo, pero volví con otro capítulo al fin :) Quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que me han agregado a alertas y favoritos porque aún en el silencio, me están acompañando en esta travesía tan emocionante.

¿Qué les pareció? Fue el capítulo más corto, pero así resultó ahora jajaja De a poco se va desentramando la cosa, pero aún quedan muchas dudas por resolver y eventos que sucedan.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a la personita que me dejó su review en el capítulo anterior:

**amu neko-nya**

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer, besos a todos desde la distancia.


	4. ¿Cerebro o corazón?

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentes en la historia me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Chinomiko y compañía.

* * *

**Destinos no controlados**

* * *

III. ¿Cerebro o corazón?

Sólo podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, ¿o quizás era una y se escuchaba como eco? Daba igual porque mi mente quería relajarse, y mi cuerpo iba por el mismo camino. Poco a poco las fuerzas las iba perdiendo, me sentía como flotando en aguas cálidas y tranquilas, sólo dejándome llevar por el poder de la corriente hasta destino desconocido; mi cabeza la sentí pesada y al fin pude alcanzar el pick de relajación en todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Fui inconscientemente feliz.

Pero de súbito escuché muchas voces que hicieron exaltar mi corazón, y perdí el equilibrio dándome vuelta en las antes pacíficas aguas a la vez que pensaba que me ahogaría.

Salté asustada y abrí mis ojos como platos mientras inspeccionaba a mi alrededor como un animal que está al asecho. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que la persona a mi lado se removió un poco en su asiento y rio discretamente. Afortunadamente el profesor justo se había dado la vuelta hacia el pizarrón.

_Que vergüenza._

-No sé por qué me decepciono si es el segundo día de clases, aún tienen las vacaciones y las sábanas pegadas al cuerpo-dijo el profesor Alaric con algo de pesar, aunque no se veía realmente decepcionado.

Aún aturdida por el sueño pensé que como era de esperar, quizás el 98% de la clase no leyó el capítulo que había dejado como tarea, incluyéndome, e incluso puede que muchos ni siquiera hubieran ido a buscar el libro. Era un alivio que mi teoría no fuera errónea porque si no habría estado perdida el resto de la clase, y siendo historia una materia tan "fascinante" lo más probable que en la fecha cercana a la primera prueba recién me hubiera puesto al día en todo. Si se pensaba de manera objetiva sí que éramos unos holgazanes, pero cielos, es como una regla no escrita que la primera semana de clases es de marcha blanca, es decir, nada de evaluaciones, ni tareas, ni trabajos.

Además, cómo podría haber hecho la bendita tarea, haber leído siquiera media frase del capítulo, después de que figurativamente una bomba estallara en mi cara ayer por la tarde. El instituto debería agradecerme el haberme levantado y asistido a clases porque con semejante dolor de cabeza la jornada se me haría casi insoportable, y cómo no si anoche lloré por largos minutos con la decepción corriendo por todas mis venas.

Sin embargo, debo reconocer que en realidad todo este tiempo fui una tonta ingenua por creer que él recordaría una promesa siendo prácticamente un niño. Fuimos los mejores amigos hasta cuarto de primaria, pasamos muchas aventuras y desventuras, en nuestras mentes infantiles entendíamos los problemas del otro y hacíamos lo posible por sacarnos una sonrisa y salir adelante.

_Hablando de decepciones profesor…_

-Creo que esperé demasiado al ser primera semana, e igual es entendible, yo también fui joven alguna vez-principalmente risas de chicas se escucharon y una que otra le dijeron bromas al respecto. Él rio por lo bajo y se sentó encima de su escritorio con el libro en mano-Está bien, por esta semana cederé, pero la próxima deben ser responsables. ¿Quién se ofrece de voluntario para leer?-varias manos se alzaron, y todas de chicas como era de esperar. Alcé una ceja divertida, aunque no las podía culpar, el condenado profesor era muy guapo. Escogió a una chica al azar, y esta empezó a leer entusiasmada, poniendo empeño en tratar de hacerlo bien.

Abrí pesadamente el libro encontrando casi al momento el primer capítulo, mas no tenía intención de seguir la lectura porque me sentía demasiado cansada. Si leía media palabra me quedaría profundamente dormida.

Y la razón de mi cansancio estaba sentada justo a mi lado.

Pero trataría de ignorarlo porque la escena que hice ayer fue totalmente infantil y ahora me avergonzaba mucho. De igual manera no puedo negar que tengo interés en saber qué fue de su vida, qué hizo, qué no… pero creo que hemos cambiado tanto que es muy probable no seamos los mismos mejores amigos que hace 5 años, quizás ni siquiera tengamos afinidad y las conversaciones sean incómodas y molestas.

Éramos como dos desconocidos.

Claro, ayer no fue así, pero yo no sabía que era _ese _Castiel. Eso me lleva a pensar ¿por qué accedió a acompañarme? ¿Acaso estaba jugando conmigo? Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, estaba muy relajado en su asiento, y apostaría no estaba prestando la más mínima atención, ni siquiera tenía el libro. Como también apostaría que sólo estuvo jugando conmigo todo el tiempo…

Volví a enfocar mi mirada en el libro, y escuché el sonido del movimiento de hojas así que cambié de página, y seguí escuchando la voz entonada y bien modulada de mi compañera.

Dios, sólo quería que diera la campanada del término de clases para así alejarme del pelirrojo. Consideraba que lo conocía muy bien, mas ahora su presencia me perturba y eso no es bueno.

Además, aprendí a alejarme de los chicos malos porque a la larga no traen nada bueno. Yo sólo quiero una vida relativamente tranquila y normal, lo que corresponde para una adolescente de 15 años.

-Gracias Cameron. Pues bien, ya que terminó de leer el primer capítulo ahora viene una actividad-al instante todos hicieron muestras de descontento. Por dios, al parecer el profesor aún está empeñado en hacernos trabajar siendo primera semana, ¿es que no aprende? A este paso se convertirá en el profesor más aborrecido por los estudiantes-Calma calma. Como sé que no todos tienen el libro aún y es primera semana, de manera optativa si quieren pueden formar parejas o hacerlo solos, y me entregan al final de la clase las respuestas con sus respectivos nombres. Eso les dará puntaje para la primera prueba-miró el reloj arriba del pizarrón-Tienen 40 minutos.

Me congelé en mi sitio con mi corazón cabalgando a mil. El sonido de sillas moviéndose y mis compañeros hablando llenó el salón, pero yo sólo escuchaba mi corazón bombear en mis oídos. Tragué un poco y fijé la mirada en mi libro observando el recuadro de la actividad.

_Maldita escuela._

Muchos prefirieron tomar sus cosas e irse, y yo también me sentí tentada a hacerlo. Había sido horrible tratar de ignorar a Castiel, y ahora la oportunidad estaba servida en bandeja. Eché una rápida mirada a mi lado, y vi que no se movía de su puesto.

_Rayos, rayos._

Pues bien, estaba segura que estaría un poco histérica antes de la primera prueba por lo que cualquier ayuda me vendría bien para tener una nota decente. Aunque sea engorroso sacrificarme ahora, la futura Magdalene me lo agradecerá.

Ahora, si él quería tener puntaje para la prueba, que él se atreviera a acercarse, y eso si es que quiere hacer la actividad conmigo claramente. A juzgar por su estilo diría que no está por el lado de preocuparse por sacar buenas notas y velar por un buen futuro, así que estoy casi segura no me molestará, menos con lo que pasó ayer.

Sonreí para mis adentros cuando lo vi levantarse de su pupitre. No me había equivocado, así que podría hacer tranquila la actividad.

Saqué mi cuaderno y mi estuche, y devolví las páginas para saber de qué trataba todo porque ni siquiera escuché a mi compañera. Cielos, igual tendría que leer la materia, pero al menos tendría un incentivo, y estaba segura que al final lo agradecería.

-Hola, ¿te importaría hacer pareja conmigo?

Levanté mi mirada y vi a un chico de apariencia agradable parado al frente de mi pupitre. Inmediatamente correspondí su sonrisa porque se veía bastante amistoso y fácil de tratar, así que en absoluto me molestaría.

-Hola, por sup…

-Lo siento, ella está conmigo.

Miré estupefacta a mi derecha, y ahí estaba Castiel con una actitud de badass, sonriendo arrogantemente al chico.

-Oh, está bien…-dijo con duda el chico mirándome, y yo no supe qué corresponderle por lo que simplemente se fue a escoger otro compañero.

Volví a fijar mi mirada en el pelirrojo, y sentí mis mejillas calientes por una mezcla entre vergüenza y coraje.

-¿En qué momento me preguntaste, si se puede saber? Porque no te escuché.

-Que mala compañera, Magda. ¿Le negarás un poco de ayuda a un viejo amigo?-aún tenía una sonrisa socarrona, pero sus ojos estaban totalmente serios. Indignada entrecerré mis ojos.

-Lo habría hecho si me lo hubieras pedido primero.

-No te escuché refutándome antes, así que ya que estamos aquí mejor hagamos la actividad.

Abrí mi boca sorprendida de su descaro y su tono mandón, y vi como se medio agachaba para acercar su silla a un costado de mi pupitre y se sentó sin más. Pude oler su loción, y sentí que un muro invisible se caía entre nosotros. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que oler tan bien? Un buen perfume de hombre era una de mis principales debilidades.

-Pensé que no te interesaría hacer la actividad-mi voz lastimosamente salió en un leve susurro y dudaba él hubiera escuchado. Me sonrojé por mi debilidad y fijé nuevamente la mirada en el libro.

-Toda ayuda vendrá bien al final, no soy tan tonto para desaprovechar la oportunidad-dijo en un susurro ronco, y como un resorte mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos. Mi corazón comenzó a galopar en mi pecho, y me recordé nuevamente que los chicos malos vuelven a las chicas buenas en chicas malas…

-Pues si quieres que te sea sincera no te ves como alguien que siga las reglas del sistema.

Alzó una ceja divertido, y me quitó el libro entre manos mientras le echaba una ojeada. La curiosidad hizo mella en mí, y me sobresaltó nuevamente su atrevimiento.

-Pero qu-

-Cualquier persona tiene mejor letra que yo, así que tú escribe las respuestas y yo te las dicto-y acto seguido fijó su mirada gris en el libro analizando el texto.

Un momento, ¿acaso escuché bien?

Estoy segura esbocé una insolente mueca interrogante y agradecía que no estuviera mirándome si no de seguro le habría molestado, ¿pero será que escuchó todo lo que dijo nuestra compañera?

-Si te soy sincera no escuché ni media palabra de lo que dijo la chica, ¿acaso tú sí las escuchabas?

-No mucho, pero analizo rápido, no soy de los que se dan muchos rodeos-dijo esbozando una sonrisa arrogante, mientras me miraba fijamente. Anonadada sentí mis mejillas calentarse un poco, y me sentí un poco mal por haberlo juzgado antes de tiempo y por darle un doble sentido a sus palabras.

-Por mí está bien-dije suavemente mientras anotaba en una hoja nuestros nombres y encerraba en un círculo el número 1.

Así se pasó el tiempo mientras contestábamos las 6 preguntas, mejor dicho mientras él contestaba y yo anotaba las respuestas. No pude evitar pensar lo cambiado que estaba Castiel en comparación a antes, aunque como dije ayer todos cambiamos, ya sea para bien o para mal. Viendo lo aplicado que puede ser podría decir que estos años le sentaron bien, sin embargo, por qué tendría esa apariencia, por qué tendría esa mirada dura, por qué tendría esa personalidad ruda genuina, no para aparentar que se creía alguien "malo". Estaba segura que algo le habrá pasado en estos 5 años porque antes era algo serio sí, pero también era travieso y con un corazón de oro.

Escuchaba un eco lejano, sonidos que tenían coherencia en mi cabeza pero que no lograba internalizar. ¿Qué sería?

-Tierra llamando a Magda, ¿me escuchas?-sentí un chasquido enfrente de mis ojos, y caí en cuenta que todavía estaba en clases haciendo la actividad con Castiel. Mordí mi labio inferior con vergüenza y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

-Disculpa, estaba divagando, ¿decías?

-Te dictaba la última pregunta, ¿o prefieres seguir explorando la luna y las demás galaxias? Nos quedan 5 minutos.

Me molesté por su sarcasmo, y respiré profundamente no queriendo ser grosera.

-Díctame de nuevo.

Y mientras anotaba la última pregunta, me di cuenta que el sonido de su voz me relajaba y me perturbaba al mismo tiempo. Sentimientos contradictorios, eso es lo que me provocaba Castiel.

-Iré a dejar la hoja, gracias por la ayuda Castiel-le regalé una pequeña sonrisa porque no podía sino sentirme más que agradecida de que la actividad no se hubiera hecho tan engorrosa y difícil para mí.

-No te emociones, nos convendrá a ambos después-dijo mientras regresaba la silla a su escritorio y tomaba su mochila.

Algo aturdida por el trato frío que ahora mostraba el pelirrojo, fruncí un poco el ceño y pasé hacia adelante a entregar las hojas con la actividad ya hecha.

Decidida a hablar las cosas con Castiel, caminé de manera segura devuelta hacia nuestros puestos cuando una mano encerró mi muñeca deteniendo mi andar.

-Magda, buenos días, ¿qué tal estás?-saludó Iris con su eterna sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sentí mi pecho calentarse por la cercanía y amabilidad de la pelinaranja, pero en este momento sólo quería quedarme de acuerdo con Castiel para poder hablar. Esbocé una sonrisa.

-Hola Iris, bien ¿y tú?

-Bien, bien. Oye perdona por irme ayer, de verdad que tenía ganas de acompañarte, pero mi mamá y sus trámites no me…

Y dejé de escucharla cuando divisé la figura del pelirrojo sortearse entre los asientos del salón para salir y luego perderse de vista entre la masa de estudiantes que había en el pasillo. Una punzada de decepción me pegó en el pecho, y me regañé el ser tan débil e infantil. Sacudí mi cabeza un poco, y volví a prestarle atención a Iris.

-Hey no te preocupes, Castiel me acompañó todo el camino. Ya en otra ocasión saldremos juntas.

-A propósito de eso, ¿no fue muy grosero contigo? Aunque imagino que no tanto porque iba a pedirte hiciéramos juntas la actividad, pero vi que él se me adelantó.

No pude evitar sonrojarme como una niña por lo que dijo Iris, pero se notaba que no lo hizo con mala intención. Por dios, iba a volverme loca.

-N-no tanto… de igual manera fue amable en acompañarme.

-A mí me hace que ese par ya se conocía de antes-dijo una voz cantarina mientras una chica se asomaba por detrás de Iris. Claro, Kim.

-Iré a buscar mis cosas, ya vengo-dije atropelladamente mientras salía disparada a mi asiento mientras sentía toda mi cara ardiendo. ¿Por qué me daba vergüenza el hecho de que ya conocía a Castiel?

_Porque ahora es un chico guapo que suda testosterona._

Sacudí mi cabeza en completa negación a eso, es totalmente ridículo. Molesta conmigo misma, recogí mis cosas atropelladamente y ya menos avergonzada me dirigí donde las chicas. Kim me miraba suspicazmente e Iris un poco confusa, de seguro le quedó la bala pasada. Suspiré un poco y caminé hasta el patio seguida de ellas.

-Vamos, ¿por qué te quedaste callada? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-Ya Kim, déjala, no tiene deseos de hablar.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal amanecieron todas?-Rosalya saltó de la banca del patio y nos dio un abrazo de grupo muy emocionada, que aunque me incomodó un poco me hizo sentir muy bien.

-Bien, pero la nueva amaneció algo misteriosa…-dijo Kim sonriendo traviesa, y yo entrecerré mis ojos mirándola.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué me perdí?-dijo Rosa extrañada y yo me sentí más que acorralada.

-No es nada, Kim se imagina cosas extrañas-agradecí internamente que Iris decidiera apoyarme, aunque muy probablemente estaba igual de intrigada que todas.

-Claro, el que Castiel se haya quedado a hacer una tarea voluntariamente es muy común, más aún con una chica nueva.

Rosa me observó haciendo una O con su boca y los ojos sorprendidos. Por Dios, maldito Castiel imprudente. Lo que menos quería al entrar aquí era llamar la atención ni relacionarme con nadie que fuera busca problemas, la vida podía ser tan perr….

-Hey, Castiel cuando se lo propone sí que puede ser aplicado. Quizás ya maduró-dijo algo molesta Iris.

-¡Ja! ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Castiel? Ni aunque fuera una fruta maduraría

-Ya que hablamos de madurez, para esta nueva etapa Kim ¿lo harás tú?-dijo Iris con una mueca divertida.

-¿De qué hablas? Soy muy madura para tu información, chica.

-Claro, tus notas y tu expediente en secundaria lo pueden avalar.

-El que a los profesores no les cayera bien y el que las chicas se pusieran densas conmigo no era mi problema-dijo la morena poniéndose ya seria y mirando retadoramente a Iris. La pelinaranja le devolvió la mirada, y yo sudé un poco de los nervios. Genial, ahora por mi culpa las dos pelearían.

-¿Por qué están peleando?-habló tímidamente Violeta acercándose a nosotras. Las dos chicas se siguieron mirando amenazadoramente, pero luego se largaron a reír. Las 3 nos quedamos confundidas, pero suspiré aliviada de no que estuvieran peleadas en serio.

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Tengo algo importante que hacer-habló dramáticamente la albina, obviamente aprovechando la confusión-Acompáñame.

-¿Ah?-sólo sentí el jalón en mi muñeca y mis pies tratando de adaptarse al ritmo de Rosa. Nos dirigimos a la sala de delegados, y la albina tocó suavemente la puerta. Un amortiguado_ pase_ se escuchó y nos adentramos mientras Nathaniel ordenaba unos archivos.

-Hola Nath, Magda viene a dejar la foto que le faltaba, ¿cierto?-me dijo codeándome suavemente. Lo había olvidado completamente, sin más abrí mi mochila y saqué una copia. La miré en agradecimiento, pero creí ver por su expresión en el rostro que algo se traía entre manos.

-Buenos días a las dos, y gracias Magda, ya tienes tus papeles al día-nos sonrió a ambas encantadoramente, aunque no coqueteaba, simplemente era amable. Al momento de recibir la foto accidentalmente rozamos nuestros dedos, y sentí al instante un ligero cosquilleo. Debe ser que él también lo sintió pues atropelladamente metió la foto en el clip en la primera hoja de mi expediente, a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco.

-Yo… ¿no me falta nada más, cierto?-dije con un poco de dificultad.

-No, eso sería todo por el momento-nos sonreímos un poco avergonzados, aunque a él se le veía notablemente incómodo con la situación. ¿Sería siempre así de tímido? Por mi lado me agradaba su aire de bondad, al contrario de él me sentía muy cómoda a pesar que no estaba acostumbrado al contacto con hombres.

-Que bien, entonces nos vemos después Nath. Chaito-dijo apresuradamente Rosa, mientras me sacaba, pero yo no podía apartar la mirada de él. El rubio intentó decir algo, pero ya habíamos salido de la oficina antes de poder escucharlo.

-Jeje, saltaban las chispas ahí guapa, no sabía que te gustaban los chicos buenos-me dijo divertida Rosa mientras nos dirigíamos a los lavabos. Sentí sonrojarme y estoy segura esbocé una mueca horrorizada.

-N-no, nada de eso, sólo es un chico agradable.

-Aah ya…-dijo socarronamente mientras se sentaba en el mueble de los lavabos mientras me miraba intrigada. Ahora yo estaba MUY incómoda- Así que… ¿te vienen mejor los chicos malos?

Fantástico giro de trama, a pesar mío sabía exactamente de quién se trataba. De un tema incómodo pasamos a otro más incómodo.

-¿De qué hablas?-dije haciéndome la desentendida mientras fingía que me arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo.

-Pues de quién más, sino del badass de Castiel, querida.

-Eh… ¿por qué están tan inquietas con respecto a él?-sentí que me sonrojaba un poco, y que ella sonreía cada vez más abiertamente.

-Digamos que no es muy asiduo a los deberes…

-Ah-por supuesto que lo intuía, su ropa, su estilo, su todo me lo decía a gritos. Mi instinto me dijo que debía alejarme de él, y estaba muy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero el destino al parecer quería otra cosa.

-De hecho es muy reticente a los deberes, más aún relacionarse con gente que no conoce. Algo no cuadra aquí-Rosa entrecerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente a mí con claras intenciones de que le dijera algo más. No soporté la presión, de todos modos lo iban a saber alguna vez, ¿no?

-Quizás sí lo conozca de antes-hablé bajito y agaché mi cabeza tanto por vergüenza como tristeza, a la vez que jugaba con mis dedos.

-Ya decía yo-habló conciliadoramente la albina mientras movía sus piernas-Entonces…

-Pasaré al baño, ya vengo-rápidamente me metí en el cubículo más cercano y me encerré.

Suspiré algo aliviada. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y de comidilla, ¿acaso es mucho querer un poco de paz en la vida? Bueno ya que estaba aquí, iba a aprovechar de ocupar el servicio cuando me di cuenta que no traía papel higiénico conmigo.

-Hablando de chicos, hay uno que me agrada muchísimo, es dueño de una tienda de ropa genial. Es tan serio, pero tan atractivo-sentí que se cerró la puerta del cubículo de al lado, y perdí la esperanza de pedirle ayuda.

Agaché la cabeza derrotada, pero luego recordé que puede que en mi bolso tuviera papel. Me emocioné ante la idea y apresuradamente descrucé mi bolso y lo abrí. Rebusqué un poco y para alivio mío encontré papel, pero me decepcioné al ver que no era higiénico.

-Es alto, y de cabello oscuro cortado a la moda. Ni qué decir de su ropa, es totalmente cool…

Rosa quedó a segundo plano porque el papel era pequeño y estaba doblado en varias partes. No recordaba haber dejado nada así en mi mochila, y lentamente lo desenvolví. Escuchaba a mi amiga de manera lejana, y cuando al fin lo pude desdoblar un gemido ahogado abandonó mi garganta.

-¿Qué pasa Magda? ¿Magda?

Lo leí una y otra vez, y el peso de mi voluntad se enfrentó contra la fuerza del destino. Una caligrafía que dejaba mucho que desear abarcaba el papel, y aunque no la reconocía supe exactamente de quién era.

-Magda, me estás preocupando. ¡Magda!

-Es que… no tengo papel higiénico-hablé muy bajito, pero supe que me escuchó porque me dijo "Ay, tonta". En contra de lo que quería mi cerebro, una sonrisa abierta se formó en mi rostro a la vez que me sonrojaba fuertemente.

"_**Te espero en la azotea cuando terminen las clases. Hablamos hoy o nunca." **_

La pregunta era, ¿escucho a mi cerebro o a mi corazón?

* * *

16/10/2013: Que verguenzaaaaaa, el capi lo tenía listo hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabía cómo terminarlo, pero ya está :D Espero les haya gustado. Que confundida está la prota, y por ahí se vio que estaba algo coladita por el delegado. _Oh, oh_. Qué creen que hará, ¿irá o no irá? ¿Dejarán de acosar las amigas a Magda? Y por sobre todo, ¿quién habrá escrito la nota? Dudas que puede se resuelvan en el próximo capítulo jajaja xD

Les quiero pedir un favorcito, si pueden hacerlo bien sino bien también jaja Estoy viendo en hacerle una carátula al fic en donde aparezcan la prota y Castiel, pero soy pésima dibujando personas o photoshopeando :P Así que si alguna quiere hacerlo, serán bienvenidas sus propuestas. La apariencia de Magda la describí en el primer capi, así que eso :)

Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que leen la historia, sus alertas, y muy en mi corazón guardo sus hermosos reviews. Amo esta historia como no tienen idea, más aún saber que a otras personas también les gusta. Como en todos los capis, agradezco sus comentarios a:

**the killer of the full moon**

**amu neko-nya**

**Lalitta**: que bueno te guste mi fic, a mí encanta escribirlo. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí, besitos y gracias por comentar :)

Les mando un beso grandote a la distancia, que tengan un excelente día :*


End file.
